


I Wanna Be Adored

by WitchFee



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jack is romantic and sappy, Light mention of sex, M/M, Rhys loves it, Using of drugs, many cuddles, real drugs this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchFee/pseuds/WitchFee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, when Jack wanted to drink away his bitterness, he saw the someone that could bring joy to his life forever. But he didin't got the chance to talk to him and so he comes to this bar every saturday night in hope to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Adored

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by American Horror Story Season 5. So it plays in an older time and everything. I really hope, you like it and if you like old music you can listen to I Wanna Be Adored from The Stone Roses. Awesome Song, I love it! :D

It is a saturday night and as always the club is crowded. The air is hot and would be disgusting, if it weren't for the alcohol. He sits in one of the booths in the back of the club and looks at the dancing crowd. He had enough of all the flirting and drunk dancing against him, so he seperated himself from it. Another sip from his drink, closer to be drunk and finally losing control again. _Not yet_ , he thinks to himself warningly and shoves the drink away.

Every saturday night, he comes to this particular bar and searchs for someone special. But everytime he ends up drunk and then passes out at the side from some girl. He always leaves before the woman wakes up and wanders around without any direction. He has a home and a job, most of the people that know him are jealous and want to have the same like him. He's rich and popular, but still lonely. Although he doesn't have the time to do such things, he still goes into this club and stays there until he had drunk away his frustration. The first night he went there, he saw such a beautiful man, he fell for immediately. Unfortunately the young man left quickly and so he just had seen his face nothing else, but it's enough for him to love him for eternity.

This night won't give him what he wants _again_. It never will. He just is damned to be alone forever. In frustration he empties his glass and wants to smash it against a wall. See it explode into hundreds of splitters. Cutting into flesh. Drawing bright red blood. Hurting people. Let them feel his pain. But he let it stand there on the sticky table and leans back. _It's time to lose control_ , he thinks and leaves the booth.

When he walks on the dance floor, a woman dances in front of him seductively and comes closer with every dance move. Her clothes are way too short for her and show nearly everything from her flesh. _Perfect_. They dance close to each other and the dance gets hotter with every step they take. She smiles up to him and her teeth are disgustingly crooked and smeared with lipstick. He quickly kisses her and deepens the kiss immediately. When they part, he looks over the club once again and suddenly his eyes meet the ones he fell for with the first sight. Without thinking, he pushes the woman away and makes his way to the young man. His steps are shaky and the way feels like an eternity for him, but it's worth it. Everything is worth it to just kiss these beautiful lips once. He stands behind the young man and leans forward to whisper into his ear.

,,Hey there, beautiful. Wanna dance?" The man flinches lightly and turns towards him. His cheeks are red and he doesn't know if it's because of the alcohol or the whsipering. The young man smiles to him shyly and his heart stops there for a few seconds. ,,I'm not a good dancer.", the other man answers and he just drags him to the middle of the dance floor. Even so, he protested, they both start to dance around each other. ,,So what's your name?" He laughs lightly for the try of making conversation and he leans in one more time. ,,Jack and yours, kitten?" The man in front of him blushes and rubs his neck lightly. ,,Mine's Rhys. I know unusual and stupid name." Jack shakes his head and looks Rhys straight into the eyes. ,,It's perfect." Rhys thanks him and they both continue to dance with a smile. Suddenly Jacks favourite song comes and he dances closer to Rhys.

,, _I wanna be adored. You adore me, you adore me, you adore me. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna be adored._ ", Jack whispers the lyrics to Rhys, while they dance to the song and Rhys pulls him into a kiss. That's all what Jack needs to lose control, but in such a good way, that he never wants to have it back.

**~~~**

Jack presses Rhys against the wall of his living room and kisses him hard. The younger man replies the kiss as demanding as him and their tongues start to fight for dominance. Jack gets the upper hand and tries to reach every inch of the mouth from Rhys.

After they danced a bit in the club, they left it and took the next shuttle up to Helios to continue there. Rhys is way too drunk to think about it and so he doesn't know, that he's together with the CEO from the most famous company in the world. Jack can understand him there, why should the CEO from Hyperion be in some shady club on some godforsaken planet in this universe.

They make their way over to the bedroom and Jack pushes Rhys down on his giant bed. An idea pops into his head and it's perfect for now. He knows, that he can't work tomorrow then, but he couldn't care less. He wants to enjoy this night and have fun. ,,Did you ever took drugs?", Jack whispers against Rhys' lips and Rhys shakes his head with excitement in his eyes. ,,Do you want to try one with me?" For a moment Rhys doesn't react to the question, but then he nods with his head fast and Jack chuckles lightly. ,,Okay, but before lemme make sure, we both won't die.", Jack says, before he pushes himself up from Rhys and walks out of the bedroom.

After he set up everything and really made sure, they won't die or anything, he gives Rhys the half of the pill. ,,What is that?", Rhys asks him curiously and rolls the pill around in his palm. ,,Ecstasy, you can't get addicted to it from taking it once, but you have to drink a lot of water.", Jack answers, while he opens a bottle of water.

They took the pill and now they lay next to each other, waiting for the drug to kick in. Jack bought this pill a while ago, because of his unhappiness. The drugdealer said, it would let him forget his worries and just let him be happy for a few hours. He didn't took it until now, because he didn't had the time for it or wanted it. The thought taking drugs alone in his big penthouse, made him feel lonelier than ever.

,,Okay Jack, I think the drug kicks in.", Rhys tells him and they look each other in the eyes. It's true the drug kicked in, because both of their eyes are blown wide and the both smile dumbly. ,,I want you so bad.", Jack mumures to Rhys and strokes his face lightly. ,,You can have me." With a wide smile, Jack lays on top of Rhys and makes a mess out of him. A few moments later, they both are naked and Rhys sits in Jacks lap. They just sit like that and admire the body from the other. ,,You're so beautiful. I don't deserve to see you like that.", Jack tells Rhys and the younger man shakes his head quickly. ,,You deserve every inch of my body." Jack can't hold himself back and kisses Rhys with all the affection he has for him. One of his hands wanders down and Rhys moans lightly into the kiss. Jack doesn't care, if he will come tonight or not. He just wants to give Rhys everything he desires and beyond. Hell, Jack would give him Helios, if Rhys wanted it.

Suddenly Rhys pulls Jack hand away and holds it with his mechanical arm. _I fucked up and now Rhys will leave me forever!_ , Jack thinks horrorfied. But Rhys doesn't leave him, he kisses Jack shortly and then leans forward to Jacks ear. ,,I don't want to come like that. I want you inside me." Rhys doesn't give him time to react and pushes him down into the matress. Jack doesn't believe his ears and can't stop the grin from spreading over his face. He spins them around, so that he lays on top of Rhys and thanks him for everything. ,,You're making me to the happiest man alive with that." After Jack prepared everything so that Rhys won't have pain, he gives him what he demanded. ,,I love you so much.", Jack whispers over and over in euphoria and Rhys answers with kisses.

**~~~**

They lay next to each other pleasured and enjoy the after glow. Jack enjoys it with an expensive cigarette and Rhys hums happily against Jacks chest. ,,I never thought, sex could feel so good.", Rhys mumbles against Jacks skin and he chuckles lightly. Jack never thought, he could feel this happy again. After everything that happened, he just could laugh about the pain from others. Now he laughs because of pure euphoria. ,,I love you, Jack. I really do." Jack quickly puts out the cigarette and cuddles Rhys tightly. ,,I love you too. You make me so happy, like no one ever did.", Jack replies and Rhys kisses him deeply. ,, _I **adore** you_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!   
> Maybe I will write another chapter for it, like the morning after and how they live together. Just comment about it if you would like to read this!


End file.
